


Yours... A Story of Love, Lust, and The Heart's Ultimate Submission

by grimesgirl83



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Passion, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, True Love, the course of true love never did run smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesgirl83/pseuds/grimesgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after their sordid affair came to a painful end, Eve and Tom are reunited in one of the worst ways possible.  The two are forced to recount their erotic tale of love and lust in order to save their names, and while reliving their past, feelings that never died become stronger than before.  Will Tom and Eve be able to leave such a toxic but addictive relationship in the past where everyone else believes that it belongs or will the two succumb once again to their desires and reignite the flames that once nearly consumed them both?  Sexy saucy Tom smut ahead!  Very strong explicit rating!  Also, story line and feels.  Something for everyone with tears, humor, and scenes that will hopefully make your teeth sweat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours... A Story of Love, Lust, and The Heart's Ultimate Submission

**_February 14, 2015_ **

 

             London’s late winter breeze blew in sweetly through a nearby open kitchen window, and gently tickled against Eve’s exposed skin as she stood beside her small kitchen table, and somewhat mindlessly sifted through her quite sizeable stack of daily mail.  The soft sound of classical music floated lightly in the air around her as she flipped through countless bills and incredibly idiotic appearing advertisements, and then she finally slowed in her movements, when a small manila envelope suddenly caught her attention that felt much thicker than that of the rest.  Carefully, Eve turned the package over in her petite hands immediately noticing that there was no return address located anywhere on the mysterious parcel, and then she suddenly felt her fingers give way beneath the thick packaging just as she heard the heavy sound of male footsteps very unexpectedly beginning to enter the room from just behind her. 

            “Good afternoon, darling.  How was your morning at the museum?”  The even toned voice of Eve’s fiancé, Matthew, asked just as soon as he settled into the space just a few steps behind her.  Eve sighed as she shrugged her shoulders in a quite uninterested fashion as she once again continued shuffling through her seemingly endless stack of mail, and then she finally pushed a smile onto her full lips just as she felt Matthew gently kiss the side of her head.

            “It was quite boring actually, but thankfully very beneficial.  We received an anonymous grant for nearly twenty-thousand pounds today just out of the blue.  Our director is positively ecstatic, and I think that he smiled for the first time in months.  It looks like our benefit dinner this year will actually be able to happen, after all.  Get your tuxedo ready, darling.”  She answered as she held her smile tightly in its place while continuing to stare down at the strange manila envelope that she had recently dropped, and then narrowed her eyes slightly quizzically in its direction.

            “Well, that is wonderful, darling.  Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.”   Matthew said in a slightly lower tone as he shifted his eyes just around Eve’s shoulder, and then gently kissed her full lips with his.  Eve smiled as she kissed him back slightly, and the fact that she didn’t pull away from him as quickly as she had just the year before, well it warmed his heart to finally see.  The two of them had been through some very rough times that for a while Matthew had wondered if they would ever see the end of, but with their wedding only just two short months away, he knew that those days were finally long behind them.  Eve had really come around, especially ever since last December, and he was certain that it would be smooth sailing from here on out.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, love.  Are we still on for dinner tonight at _Pierre’s_?  We haven’t been there in ages.”  Eve asked as she took a small step forward, still eyeing the only unopened parcel left on the table, and then she released a small breath from between her lips.  She had a very strange feeling about the package that lay out in front of her, but for some reason, she just couldn’t bring herself to actually open it.

            “Of course.  I made the reservation last month, and so we are set for seven-thirty.  What are your plans for the rest of the day?  Care to take a very unnecessarily long shower with me?”  Matthew asked flirtatiously as he kept his eyes on his fiancé intently, but she kept her once sparkling emerald eyes down toward the table, and appeared to not even have heard his seductive question at all.  Slowly, Matthew lowered his eyes in the direction that Eve was looking, and he quickly noticed the unopened package that was laying out in front of her.  He narrowed his eyes as he swiftly reached down and retrieved the slightly oversized envelope with nothing more than their address written on the outside of it, and then he turned his eyes back toward Eve, whose incredibly anxious stare had followed the parcel’s careful movement up into his hands. 

            “What’s this, darling?” Matthew asked as he waved the envelope slowly toward his fiancé who oddly seemed slightly dazed, and then he widened his eyes in her direction as he very patiently awaited her reply.  Eve shrugged slightly as she turned her eyes back down toward the already opened mail that lay out messily before her, and then seemed to glance over it quite strangely.

            “I don’t know, actually.  It doesn’t have a return address and there is no postage on it, yet the mail carrier brought it to me this morning with the rest of our mail.  There is something very strange about it that makes me feel... _off_.  I just don’t feel right about opening it.”  She admitted as she suddenly felt her stomach becoming tight and incredibly uneasy, and her nerves beginning to twitch just slightly beneath her skin.  Matthew shrugged as he lifted the envelope up into the light as if he planned on attempting to somehow cleverly see through it, and then he finally released a sigh from between his thick slightly chapped lips.

            “Well, how about I open it, then?  If it is some sort of eerie chain letter or other rubbish like that, then the poor fortune will fall onto me and not you.  I would hate for my bride to be to be cursed just a mere eight weeks before our wedding.  I would much rather be the one to take the risk on this one.”  He said playfully as he smiled brightly in Eve’s direction, and then drug his free hand that did not hold the mysterious envelope, through his thick deep crimson colored hair.  Eve sighed as she smiled slightly at her fiancé’s jovial attitude, and then she finally slowly nodded her head.

            “You are such a gentleman, Matthew, thank you.  Go ahead and open it.  Let’s have a look at what it is.”  She said with her heart beginning to pick up in its pace from deep inside of her chest as she eventually watched her fiancé begin to carefully tear the envelope’s packaging, and then soon thereafter, remove what appeared to be some sort of cheesy looking greeting card.  Eve tilted her head in slight confusion as she watched Matthew slowly open the card, and then begin to smile brightly in her direction just before he started to read aloud.

            “ _To my Dearest Eve on love’s grandest holiday.  May you finally find everything that you have always been searching for, and may everything that you truly deserve, in turn finally find you.  Happy Saint Valentine’s Day, darling.  I do so hope that you thoroughly enjoy your gift.  Sincerely, Mr. X._ ”  Matthew read as he then very slowly lifted his eyes, and eventually turned them toward Eve with a very mischievous look in his dark hazel colored stare.

            “It would appear that someone has an admirer, my love.  Or is there something that you have forgotten to tell me?”  He joked as he waved the card at her tauntingly, and then stepped back as something heavy unexpectedly fell out from between the pages, and swiftly down onto the floor.  Eve narrowed her eyes as she allowed the words that her fiancé had just said to wash over her, and then she finally released a breath putting the pieces together inside of her head that thankfully put her mind at least slightly at ease.

            “Mr. X.  That is exactly what the anonymous donor signed to the museum donation slip that we received this morning.  I bet that is who the card is from.  What an incredibly generous man. I wonder who he is?”  She questioned out loud even though her query was mostly rhetorical in its nature, and then she dropped her eyes down to Matthew, who had finally retrieved what had fallen from the card from the kitchen floor.  He smiled as he lifted what appeared to be a CD with no case into the air in front of them, and then lifted his brow just slightly in his fiancé’s direction.

            “Well, this might possibly give you an answer, darling.  This appears to be a rewritable DVD.  Maybe your lover boy recorded a personal heartfelt message on it for you, finally revealing his identity.  Shall I pop it in so that we can find out?”  Matthew asked as he waved the DVD toward Eve excitedly, and then smiled slightly brighter than before.  Eve nodded slowly as she turned toward the living room that sat just to the left hand side of their incredibly quaint kitchen.

            “Of course, sweetheart, I am right behind you.”  She said as she quickly retrieved her glass of water from the table that she had set there nearly a half an hour before, and then turned to follow her fiancé into the other room, just before she suddenly heard her cell phone begin to ring.  Half-heartedly Eve yelled into the other room that she would be just a minute, and then she quickly retrieved her phone from the counter just beside her visibly overused onyx colored coffee pot.

            “Hello?”  She asked just as she lifted her phone up to her ear, and immediately heard the frantic breathing of whoever it was that waited on the other end of the line.

            “Eve?  Eve, is that you?”  An obviously stress consumed female voice practically screamed into Eve’s ear, and caused her heart to immediately spring to life from deep inside of her chest.

            “Bethany?”  Eve finally asked feeling a thick painful lump form deep within her throat at the sound of the woman’s voice that she had not heard in nearly an entire year, but that she had quite honestly longed to hear for quite some time now.

            “Yes, Eve, it’s me.  Listen to me, you need to get down to Richard’s office right fucking now!  Do not answer any other calls, do not go to the fucking loo, and definitely do not open any of your bloody fucking mail!”  Bethany panted hysterically into the line as Eve could immediately tell that she was now running, and also very quickly running out of the much needed oxygen inside of her lungs.  Eve’s heart sped up inside of her chest once again at the woman’s last order, and then she swallowed thickly inside of her throat before she eventually found the courage to force herself to speak once again.

            “Bethany, please calm down.  Why do I need to go to Richard’s office, and why can I not open my mail?”  She attempted to ask as calmly as possible, even though in all reality, she quite honestly wanted to scream just as loudly as the woman on the other line was.  There was a small silence, filled with only the sound of both of the women’s slightly labored breathing, and then finally Bethany spoke once again.

            “There is a video, Eve.  A video of you and...well...you know who, and it is...it is very fucking bad.  _He_ got it this morning and has been trying to call you, but all of the numbers that he had for you are disconnected.  I followed your wishes and I didn’t give him the new one that I knew you had, but...”  Bethany explained quickly just as Eve felt her heart sink deep inside of her chest at the mention of the man whose name she had not breathed out loud for nearly the past six months, and as she turned back toward the living room where her fiancé had very silently disappeared to just a few moments before, the world suddenly began to move in slow motion around her.

            “What is on the video, Bethany?”  Eve asked from deep within her throat in an almost strangled sounding whisper as she felt her fingertips beginning to quite violently shake, and her knees beginning to go very swiftly weak beneath her petite frame.  There was another short silence on the other end of the line, and that silence told Eve just about every single thing that she could have quite possibly needed to know regarding the contents of said video.

            “Eve, just please go down to Richard’s office.  He can help you.  He can help both of you.”  Bethany pleaded as Eve heard a car door quickly being slammed shut, and then the woman on the other end of the line yelling something undiscernible at a taxi driver.  Eve did not speak another word. Instead, she simply set her cell phone down onto the counter in front of her, and then she began moving very slowly toward the living room that now seemed to be miles away from her.  It took a moment for her to hear that the DVD had in fact been started, but when she finally rounded the corner into the next room, no amount of sound could have ever possibly prepared her for what she very slowly began to see.

            Bared flesh, writhing bodies, and the sound of skin moving frantically against skin immediately filled all of Eve’s senses as she finally made her way completely into her living room, and eventually took in the incredibly intimate vision before her that was suddenly so prominently displayed on her very large plasma television screen.   White knuckles, sweat streaming down overheated skin, and suddenly the sound of a man moaning her name immediately overwhelmed Eve, and in turn swiftly caused her blood to run nearly completely cold from inside of her veins.  Eve prayed that this was a nightmare and that she would soon find herself waking, but deep inside of her heart, she knew that it definitely was not.

            _“Harder, please fuck me harder.  I need you, please.”_   Eve heard her voice beg the man that thrust what appeared to be painfully hard deep inside of her on the screen that now felt as if it was burning her eyes, and then watched as he twisted one of his large hands deep into the back of her long dark hair.

            _“You want it harder, Evie?  You want me to fuck you so hard that you ache from me?  That every time you move you remember that it was me that was inside of you?  That is was me that made you cum so hard?  That it is only me that can even make you cum anymore at all?”_   The man in the video practically growled into Eve’s ear as he immediately tightened his grip in her hair, and then pulled her head very roughly back toward him.  Eve stood frozen as she watched the depiction so vividly displayed out in front of her, and then she swallowed as she continued staring at the image before her that felt as if it was very forcefully pulling her in.  A man, taller than her by nearly a foot with a hard lean muscled body and dark blonde colored hair that appeared almost soaking wet to the touch, had her small soft body bent over a large mahogany finished writing desk that sat before them, and was quite literally fucking her god forsaken brains out.

            _“Yes, god yes!  Fuck me until it hurts.  Fuck me so hard that I never forget the feel of you.”_ Eve watched herself beg as she reached back and dug her fingernails deeply into the tight muscled hip of the man relentlessly thrusting inside of her, who was once again tightening his grip on her hair, just before he then began even more hungrily moving against her.  Eve felt her body shudder as she felt unable to tear her eyes away from the screen just as she noticed the very familiar signs of her orgasm swiftly approaching, and then she swallowed thickly as the man on the screen once again began to speak.

            _“You will never forget the feel of me regardless, Evie.  No man will ever be able to fuck you like I can, lick that delicious pussy of yours like I can, or even kiss you like I can.  You are mine, darling, and that is why every time that you are away from me you feel that ache.  You feel that desperate need to have me deep inside of you, and to have my mouth all over your fucking mouthwatering skin.  You crave the moments in which you can submit to me completely, and satisfy me in ways that only you know how, even though you know deep down that it is absolutely wrong.  You belong to me, Evie, and that is why you will never fucking forget me.  Now, say it.”_   The man ordered seductively as Eve watched him pull her hair roughly on the screen before her, and then drive himself even deeper inside of her causing the image of herself to moan out in a pleasure that she had not felt in longer than she honestly cared to imagine.  Eve felt her knees immediately beginning to shake as she knew exactly what was about to happen next, and desperately began to fear the look that she was certain she was about to see on her fiancé’s face that she hadn’t even been able to gain to courage to look at yet.

            _“I’m yours.  I’m all yours.  Since the night we met, I’ve been yours.”_ She watched herself desperately confess as she noticed sweat beginning to thickly bead up on her skin, and her nails beginning to dig even deeper into the hip of the man who was now thrusting so deeply inside of her that he was almost violently jolting her small body forward.

            _“My name, Evie.  Say my fucking name!”_ The man ordered as he moved even faster, and as Eve heard the words coming from the screen, she felt her lips immediately begin to part as if she was going to answer the man’s demand herself even though she was standing frozen in her living room beside that of her fiancé.  Shame flooded through her quicker than she could have ever even imagined, and just as her last words rang out from her speakers just on the other side of the room, Eve finally dropped her head down toward the floor.

            _“Tom!  Fuck, I’m yours, Tom.  Just yours.”_   She listened to herself desperately confess, and then in an instant, sound immediately vacated the room completely.  Eve stood staring at the floor for what felt like a lifetime as she waited for the man that she was certain was now very angrily glaring at her, and then finally, she heard him very roughly clear his throat.

            “When was this video from, Eve?”  Matthew asked on a very even and slightly scarily low tone as she heard him take a careful step toward her, and then clear his throat roughly once again.

            “Matthew...”  Eve started as she slowly lifted her head, but when she finally met the fiery hazel eyes in front of her, she instantly wished that she had simply kept her eyes down toward the floor.

            “When was it from, Eve?!  Answer my bloody fucking question, now!”  Matthew screamed as she watched him ball his fists tightly at his sides, and then take another very angry step in her direction.  Eve swallowed as she briefly considered lying, but then eventually decided that at this point, it was most likely _only_ the truth that could quite possibly save her.

            “The beginning of last year.”  She answered on a shaking breath as she stared back at her fiancé, and then felt her bottom lip violently beginning to shake from just above her chin.  Matthew released a breath as Eve watched his fingers knit even tighter together at his sides, and then him swallow very thickly from deep inside of his throat.

            “I knew it.  I knew it, I fucking knew it!  How could you, you god forsaken whore?  I trusted you, and I stood by you when your _friend_ disappeared and you fell the fuck apart!  I listened to you when you told me lie after lie about where you’d been, and I respected the fact that you weren’t in the fucking mood for months!  But, that was all a lie, wasn’t it now?  Tom was never your friend, and you were plenty in the mood all that bloody time.  You were just in the mood to get fucked by your lover, and not by the man who you had agreed to marry!”  He screamed as he took another quick step toward his fiancé, and then ground his teeth painfully tight together.  This couldn’t be happening.  Not to him, not now.  Not so close to the wedding.  Not so close to finally having her.  This was a dream.  Matthew was certain that this had to be a dream.

            “Matthew, please just listen to me.  I can explain...”  Eve started, but Matthew no longer wanted to hear the lies that he was certain she would once again be telling him.  In an instant, he was across the space that had previously lay between them, and he had his hand tightly wrapped around her throat as he pressed her roughly against the wall.  Eve gasped as her eyes went wide and her body went rigid against Matthew’s form.

            “You can explain, _Evie_?  What is it that you would like to explain?  The fact that you lied to me, cheated on me, or the fact that your disgusting affair was apparently so conveniently recorded?  Do you think that Mr. X is quite possibly just Tom on a power trip attempting to come claim what he believes is his now that he is done fucking his way through America?  Too bad he didn’t realize that once this sickening little home video gets out, his little celebrity dream will be fucking over.  All those prepubescent little school girls and bored house mums who follow him around won’t most likely appreciate him speaking to a lady like that or fucking her like the common whore that she so obviously is!”  Matthew threatened with wide eyes as he stared lividly back at Eve, and then dug his fingers just slightly deeper into the sides of her throat.  Eve gasped as she attempted to swallow, but her throat would not allow her complete her intended task against Matthew’s incredibly tight grip.

            “Matthew...please...”  She pleaded, but before she could get much more out, Eve heard the front door to her home swing open, and then frantic sounding footsteps immediately move in.

            “Let her go now or I call the cops, Matthew.”  Bethany’s soft, but incredibly angry sounding voice threatened from what sounded like just a few feet away just before Matthew quickly released his grip on Eve, and then Eve subsequently fell swiftly down onto the floor beneath her.

            “Ah, well I see that Prince Tom has sent his head whore in to rescue the other.  How incredibly valiant of him.”  Matthew seethed crudely as he took a step back away from where he had so recently stood before Eve, and then moved back even further toward the center of the living room.  Eve desperately attempted to find her breath as she carefully rubbed the painfully aching skin that covered the center of her throat, and then she lifted her emerald stare up to the dark brown eyes that she had not seen in what felt like forever.

            “Bethany, what are you...?”  Eve started as Bethany quickly ran over to her with her pale blonde hair moving wildly in the air behind her, and her long arms outstretched toward her just seconds before she pulled her into a very loving embrace.

            “Well, I figured that you most likely would not listen to my advice on getting your pretty little arse over to Richard’s, so I decided to come fetch you myself.  This is important, Eve.  You really need to get over there.”  Bethany said in a slightly stern tone of voice as she helped Eve back up onto her feet just after she released her from their hug, and then she smoothed Eve’s dark chestnut colored hair away from her incredibly terrified appearing face.  Eve nodded as she swallowed thickly finally clearing her throat, and then she released a very shaky breath from just between her lips.

            “I...um...just let me just get my bag.”  She choked out as she turned in the direction of her kitchen, but then allowed her eyes to drift briefly back toward that of her fiancé.  Matthew stared at her with cold rage filled eyes, and then he tightened his jaw into an almost perfect square.

            “Go to him now, Eve, and you better hope that this time he keeps you.  You take one step out of this house, and you can never come back inside of it.”   He said in a tone of voice completely void of emotion as he stared blankly back in Eve’s direction, and then nodded his head as if to add intent to his incredibly harsh statement.  Eve swallowed thickly as she released a heavy breath, and then she ran her tongue slowly over her full bottom lip that was once again quite violently trembling.

            “I am not going to him, Matthew.  I am just going to Richard’s office.  It is important that this is taken care of, and that it is taken care of quickly.  This could hurt a lot of people.  An awful lot of people.”  She whispered as she took a step closer toward him with shame radiating from her eyes, but Matthew immediately took a step back just as soon as Eve moved forward, and then nodded once again in her direction.

            “You heard what I said.”  He reaffirmed as he stared back at her, and Eve knew that was finally it.  She knew that if she left her home that day with Bethany, and went anywhere near that of the man who she had thought of but not seen for nearly every day of the past year, that her relationship with Matthew would be over, and she would once again be completely on her own.  Eve had a choice to make and now was the time that she had to make it.  She could stay in the stable familiar home that she had once loved and see if her fiancé would ever be able to forgive her for her now quite provable infidelity, or she could leave and attempt to put out the flames of a fire that she had started so long ago with a man that she should never have gone near.  The minutes ticked by as the man standing before her silently awaited her decision...

            “I have to try to take care of this, Matthew.  I am so sorry.”  Eve finally said with tears in her eyes as she turned and quickly made her way into the kitchen where she retrieved her bag, and then eventually followed Bethany back toward her front door.  Eve took one last look with tears running down her face just before she finally walked out her front door, but by the time she turned around to catch his eyes, Matthew was nowhere to be found.

            The cab ride into downtown London was incredibly tense as Eve sat mostly silent next to Bethany who rambled on frantically for nearly the entire thirty minute trip, and it didn’t even give her a fraction of the time that she felt that she needed in order to prepare herself for what she feared was soon to come.  In just about ten minutes, Eve would be back sitting in the office of one of the only men who had ever even slightly known what had transpired between her and Tom the year before during their incredibly sordid affair, and she quite possibly would be doing so with her partner in crime sitting in the very same room.  Eve’s heart immediately began to pound as the idea of being anywhere near that of Tom quickly sent her into a very frenzied state of panic, and as she felt the cab finally come to a halt around her, fear immediately took its inevitable hold.

            “Bethany, I can’t do this.”  She said desperately as her emerald eyes widened in complete panic, and her skin turned the palest shade of white that the woman before her had in ever in her life seen.  Bethany reached out and rubbed her hands down the length of Eve’s arms reassuringly, and then took in a very deep breath before she finally spoke.

            “Eve, I am going to tell you the same thing that I told you last year when you were a mess of tears on my sofa, and saying that you absolutely could no longer go on.  Darling, you knew very well what you were doing when you first got involved with Tom, and you knew that the strings that were attached to him, were nearly impossible to cut.  Now, it is over and it is messy, you are scared and for that I am truly sorry.  Unfortunately, you are a grown woman and you cannot just run and hide no matter how much it is that you may want to.  What you can do, however, is you can go into this building with me and help to stop this thing before it gets out and ruins yours or Tom’s lives.  You are one of the strongest women that I know, Eve.  Now, I just really need you to go and act like it.”  Bethany soothed firmly but lovingly as she continued stroking Eve’s arms, and then smiled warmly back into her eyes.  Eve released a breath as she completely took in the woman’s words, and then very slowly eventually nodded her head.

            “Okay.”  She said slightly shakily as she swallowed thickly once again inside of her throat, and then nodded toward the large pale stoned building that their cab was now parked directly in front of.  Bethany smiled warmly once again as she also nodded her head, and then turned back just before very carefully opening her back passenger side door.       

            “That was actually easier than I thought that it would be, Eve.  Color me surprised.”  She said with a slightly sarcastic tone that actual caused Eve to smile just slightly, and then both of the women finally very hesitantly stepped out of the car just before beginning to make their way anxiously toward the massive official appearing building before them.

            The sound of Eve’s slightly worn black high heeled shoes clicking against the freshly polished marble floor beneath her feet echoed loudly inside of her head as she carefully made her way down the large office lined hallway, and closer toward the one office in particular that she had hoped that she would never again have to actually see the inside of.  Eve’s heart beat moved faster with every step that she so anxiously took, and then as she and Bethany finally rounded the last corner of the extensive hallway, she watched as the man that she had been so desperately afraid of seeing, finally came completely into her view.  Bethany stopped in her tracks immediately as she looked back toward the woman who now appeared as if she had suddenly just seen a ghost, and then she cleared her throat slightly loudly attempting to break the incredibly heavy tension that now completely filled the expansive hall around them.

            “I am just going to just go...see if Richard is...oh fuck who cares?”  She exclaimed with a sigh as she turned back toward the reception area behind her, and then finally disappeared behind a neighboring wall in search of the only man that she believed could honestly help the two idiots that now stood helplessly staring at one another.

            Eve felt as if she was frozen in place on the marble floor beneath her feet, and her breathing was labored as it desperately fought to escape the confines of her chest in slightly ragged pants.  The space around her was incredibly quiet as she stared back into the bright beautiful blue eyes that to this very day still haunted her dreams, and the air around her suddenly felt almost too thick to comfortably take in.  The man standing just about ten feet away from her took a very slow step forward as he then ran one of his hands carefully through his wavy dark blonde hair, and then he ran his tongue slowly over his thin seductive lips as he shoved his hands deeply into his dress pants pockets.  Eve swallowed thickly as she felt her knees beginning to shake from just over her feet, and her pulse beginning to throb from deep inside of her veins.  She had dreamt of this very moment nearly every single day since he had left her just barely twelve months before, and now that it was finally here, she had absolutely no idea what in the world that she should actually say to him.

            “Evie.”  The man finally said in a very soft deep tone of voice instantly breaking the silence between them, and forcefully starting a dialog that Eve was not yet completely ready to have.

            “Tom.”  She answered as she heard her voice slightly break when she said his name, and her breathing immediately speed up once again thereafter.  Tom took another few steps closer toward her, and then very slowly reached out one of his hands in her direction.

            “Christ, Evie.  I have dreamt of this moment...”  He started as his hand just barely touched Eve’s, but then she quickly shook her head, and even more quickly pulled away from Tom’s touch.

            “No, please, Tom.  I am here to help fix this nightmare, not to hear anything that you have to say regarding anything other than how someone taped...”  Eve started just as her voice began to break once again, and tears began to quickly fill her wide emerald colored eyes.  Tom dropped his hands immediately as he felt his chest begin to ache at the sight of the woman’s tears who stood so seemingly far away from him, and then he swallowed thickly just before mindlessly running his fingers through his hair.

            “Evie, I am so sorry, please don’t cry.  I did not mean to upset you, darling.  I have no idea how any of this happened, but I will get to the bottom of it, alright?  I will make it all go away, and I will make it go away quickly.  No one but the four of us ever needs to know about this.”  He soothed as he once again took a step closer toward Eve almost without his own permission, and then clenched his hands tightly at his sides in order to somehow fight his urge to touch her.  Tom had no idea what it was, but he always felt so incredibly helpless when it came to the woman standing in front of him.  It was as if she pulled him in with some sort of witchcraft or sorcery, and he just could never resist (or honestly even want to resist) her magic. 

            “Five of us, actually.”  Eve breathed out correcting Tom quickly after his words left his lips as she lifted her emerald eyes back up toward his, and then began to fidget just slightly where she stood.  Tom tilted his head toward her in confusion for a moment, and then shortly thereafter, very knowingly began to nod his head.

            “Matthew was with you when you opened the package.  You’re still with him after all this time, Evie?  Still so content with being so painfully unsatisfied?”  He asked with a very bitter taste on his tongue as he spoke Eve’s fiancé’s name, and the second after he finished his sardonic question, he felt as if he had poison in his mouth.  Even after a year of not seeing her, Tom hated the idea of _his_ Evie enduring that disgusting excuse for a man’s touch.  Hell, he hated the idea of her enduring _any_ man’s touch...well, any man other than him.

            “Yes, Matthew was there, and yes up until about an hour ago we were together.  By the way, no, I am not content with being unsatisfied, Tom.  I just learned that satisfaction can be _painfully_ overrated.”  Eve quipped back tightly just as Bethany once again came around the corner seconds before Tom intended to speak, and brought a tall slightly heavy man along beside her.

            “I hate to interrupt the shit storm that I am certain was just about to get into full swing, but I believe that you two have some damage control to attend to.”  Bethany said as she nodded toward where Tom and Eve stood, and then back toward the man that had been walking alongside of her.  Tom smiled tightly as he reached out and shook the older man’s hand, and then stepped back so that Eve could do the same.

            “Richard, it is good to see you again.  I wish that it was under different circumstances, but it is still good to see you just the same.”  Tom said as he ran his fingers slightly anxiously through his hair yet again, and then took a step back in the direction of Richard’s office.

            “It is good to see the both of you as well, Tom and Eve.  Honestly, I wish it would be under any other circumstances, but we do not always get what we wish.  Shall we go into my office and have ourselves a chat?  I believe we have much to talk about since we last met.”  Richard said with a tight smile as he narrowed his pale blue eyes in Tom’s direction, and then turned back and softened his stare just slightly as he looked at Eve.  He had always had a soft spot for the woman who had so completely turned one of his once dearest friend’s life upside down, and even after what happened the year before, he assumed that he always would.

            About ten minutes later, Tom and Eve found themselves sitting on the opposite side of Richard’s desk, and staring back at the attorney just after having briefly explained what they had seen on the tape.  Richard listened intently as he watched Eve’s face flush pink more times than he could count, and Tom’s hands twitch in complete anxiety after nearly every single word that he spoke.  Finally, after listening to the two of them nervously ramble on for almost fifteen minutes, Richard eventually raised his hand and signaled for them to finally shut up.  He cleared his throat just before once again speaking, and as he did so, leaned just slightly forward against his desk.

            “I appreciate all of the information, but Bethany brought me the video footage that the two of you are speaking of just shortly after Tom received it this morning.”  Richard interjected just as he watched both of the people in front of him tense immediately, and then Eve’s face completely drain of color.

            “You watched it?  You watched...us?”  Eve asked sounding both betrayed and embarrassed as she stared back at the attorney, and adamantly avoided Tom’s eyes at all costs.  Richard nodded his head slowly, and then folded his hands carefully just under his chin.

            “It was important for me to know exactly what it was that we were dealing with, but I can assure you that it only met my eyes, and my eyes alone.  After our meeting here today, the copy that I received will be either destroyed or returned to one of you, and all of its contents will remain confidential.”  He reassured as he watched Eve eventually begin to relax, but Tom become even more anxious where he sat.

            “That’s great and all, Richard, but we need to know what exactly it is that we are dealing with.  How bad is the backlash going to be if this gets out?”  Tom asked with severe concern flooding his voice as he stared at the middle aged attorney sitting before him, and widened his eyes slightly as he anxiously awaited his reply.  Richard sighed slightly as he leaned back in his chair, and then ran his fingers slowly through his salt and pepper colored hair.

            “Tom, having a sex tape in the most recent years is actually something that now seems to aid in an actor’s popularity, rather than detract from it.  Fans find it exciting and alluring that someone in the spotlight could be so randy, and even the ones that claim that they disagree with it, well they still google the fuck out of it in secret until they find it.  The two main issues with your particular sex tape, however, are its slightly dark nature and also...” Richard stopped just short of finishing his statement as he turned back toward the two incredibly terrified appearing people on the other side of his desk, and then he released a very lengthy breath.  Eve leaned forward just slightly, and then carefully licked her lips.

            “Also, what?”  She asked incredibly hesitantly.  Richard sighed once again, and then he very carefully reached down toward his desk and picked up a small remote control that was sitting just to his right hand side.  He then turned toward the small flat screen television on his side wall, and slowly pushed the play button.

            _“Is this what you wanted all night, Evie?  Is this why you have been staring at me with those gorgeous come fuck me eyes ever since you first walked into my house?  Is this what your wet little cunt has been craving ever since last night?”_ Tom suddenly heard himself ask as he stared at the vision of himself burying his cock deep inside of Eve, and desperately biting the tender sweat soaked flesh that covered the back of her shoulder.   His skin immediately heated in both embarrassment and reminiscent arousal as he watched the incredibly graphic scene, and he hated himself for how much he still desperately longed to relive it.

            _“Yes, Tom.  Please, just fuck me harder.  God, I need you.  Fuck me until I scream your name.”_  Eve listened to herself beg as she swallowed thickly and watched Tom’s hand come down on top of hers on the screen just in front of her, and then press her hand harder against the wood that she so desperately gripped.

            _“You want me to fuck you until you scream my name, Evie?  Your fiancé is just out in the other room.  You really want him to hear how hard I’m about to make you cum?  You really want him to hear what he will never ever be able to do to you?”_ Tom heard himself ask in a heated whisper as he felt both anger and shame move through him at the words that he had spoken in the video, and then heat move across his skin as he watched Eve so intensely react.

            _“Yes, please.  I don’t care who hears.  Please just don’t stop.  I’ll do anything, just please don’t stop._ ”  Eve heard herself beg, and then suddenly the screen went black once again.  Slowly, both Tom and Eve turned back toward the attorney who sat staring at them as if they were children that had been sent to the principal’s office.  Tom swallowed thickly as he stared at Richard intently, and then finally he cleared his throat.

            “Okay, and what exactly do we have to be worried about specifically with that?  Because I said cunt?  I said quim in a fucking Disney movie, Richard, this shit isn’t news.”  He said with an incredibly nervous laugh as he ran his fingers once again through his hair, and then allowed his smile to fade as he noticed that neither of the other people in the room had thought his joke was funny.  Slowly, Richard released a sigh and then very slowly shook his head.

            “Tom, the world could give a fuck if you would have said that the Queen was a cunt or that Prince Harry was a pouf.  What the world does care about, is that their golden boy who quotes Shakespeare and has his pictures taken with puppies, is very roughly screwing a woman who he very clearly states is engaged to someone else.  The fact that you quite thoroughly seem to enjoy the fact that you are doing so without any sense of remorse doesn’t help matters either.”  He said very matter of factly as he stared at Tom, and then shrugged his shoulders slightly.  Tom sighed as he ran his fingers once again through his hair, and then turned back to Eve who looked positively sick to her stomach.  Immediately, he felt the guilt that he most likely should have felt well over a year before.

            “I didn’t really enjoy it like you think I did, I’m not a fucking psychopath.  It was...just...you don’t understand...” Tom started, but then strangely enough, Eve swooped in.

            “Our relationship was very...different, Richard.  It most likely wasn’t like the one that you have with your wife or like any of the ones that you had before her.  It was...complicated.”  She said on a slightly shaky breath as she immediately noticed Tom’s attention turn toward her, and also Richard’s as well.

            “How was it complicated, Miss Stratford?”  Richard asked as he narrowed his eyes toward Eve, and then folded his hands once again just under his chin.  Eve took in a deep breath, and then released it just before she spoke.

            “It was...intense...right from the beginning, but in the beginning it was in an exciting way.  You remember what it’s like in those early stages of a relationship, right?  Looking at the other person makes your stomach knot, your heart is always pounding, and the urge to...to touch them is so strong that you cannot fight it.  You think about them every second when they are gone, and when you are finally back together again, you are like wild animals trying to get to one another.  It was completely indescribable, and absolutely intoxicating.”  She finally finished with her full chest slightly heaving after she spoke, and then a pink flush rising in her cheeks thereafter.  Richard nodded as he kept his eyes on Eve, and then licked his lips just before he once again spoke.

            “If it was so indescribable and intoxicating, how did it get so intense and complicated?”  He asked continuing to stare at Eve, but this time, Tom decided that it was his turn to speak.

            “It got intense and complicated, because those feelings that are supposed to lessen once the relationship matures, never fucking did.  Instead, they got more overwhelming with nearly every single minute that we spent together, and after a while everything got completely out of control.”  He explained as he avoided Eve’s eyes, and kept his focus on Richard.  The attorney nodded slowly, and then tilted his head slightly back toward his television’s still blackened screen.

            “At what point in the relationship was this video footage shot?  Do either of you know around when this was captured?”  Richard asked carefully.  Eve bit down on her lip as she very slowly nodded, and both men in the room could see tears forming in her eyes just before she once again spoke.

            “It was...um...it was January fifth of last year...the night of my engagement party.”  She whispered so softly that the attorney could barely hear her, but that he quickly decoded just before allowing a surprised expression to move over his lips.

            “Oh, well, fuck me.  Shit, I’m sorry.  That just, well, that surprised me.  Um, how long did the two of you carry on after this video was shot?”  Richard asked as he straightened himself up, and quickly pulled on his mask of indifference to cover his incredible surprise.  Tom sighed heavily.

            “Thirty-two days.”  He said carefully.  Eve swallowed thickly feeling pain deep inside of her heart at the fact that Tom still remembered things that she thought only she had paid attention to, and then slowly, she once again lifted her eyes to the attorney.  Richard stared back at the two of them for a few silent moments, and then he finally cleared his throat.

            “Alright, so what I need from the two of you is this.  First of all, you are to tell absolutely no one that doesn’t already know about this video, about this fucking video.  Bethany already told me that Eve’s fiancé has seen the footage, and so I am going to speak with him personally about not exposing it.  Also, you two are going to lay low for a while and keep your noses clean.  Tom, I know that you are on a small break in between films, use it to get some fucking sleep and stay the fuck away from cameras.  Eve, stay with family or get a hotel room or something, but keep the fuck away from your fiancé.   If he gets upset at all he is liable to leak the video, and we don’t fucking need that.”  Richard instructed as he looked between the two sitting before him with stern eyes, and a forceful tone.  Both Tom and Eve nodded almost at the exact same time, and pace.

            “Anything else?”  Eve asked slightly anxiously.  Richard released a long breath and then slowly nodded his head.

            “Yes.  I need the two of you to tell me any important details regarding your relationship from the time that it started until the time that it ended.  I don’t care if it is good, bad, or really fucking ugly.  If this tape eventually does leak out, we are going to have to play damage control, and we all need to be prepared.  I need to know about all of the skeletons in your closets now because if I find out later from someone else, it is going to be much harder to protect you then.”  He said as he looked knowingly at both people in front of him.  Eve nodded slowly, and then turned her eyes toward Tom.  Tom swallowed thickly as he stared back at her, and for a moment his eyes lost all of their anxiety, and returned to what she remembered seeing so many months before.  Tears filled Eve’s eyes as she slowly turned back toward Richard, and then carefully nodded her head.

            “Where would you like me to start?”  She asked shakily as she ran her fingers slowly through her long dark hair, and then very slowly met Richard’s eyes.  The attorney leaned back slightly in his chair.

            “Tell me how you two met each other, and then we will go from there.”  He said as he smiled warmly in the young woman’s direction, and then watched as her eyes glazed over with tears once again.

            “It was early spring, just about two years ago.  I had just moved to the city after living in the suburbs with my family for almost my entire life, and it was my first night going out since I had arrived.”  Eve started, and as she spoke those words, she immediately went back.  She went back to the night when her greatest concern in life had been her best friend being far too bladdered to safely get her home, and to the night when she had still dreamt of being an artist herself, rather than the person who now hung other people’s art on a museum wall.  Eve went back to the last painfully peaceful night of her life.  She went back to the very first night that she ever laid her eyes on him...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of my work! I have had this idea for a while, but have always been too nervous to post. Hope everyone enjoys! Thank you...comments appreciated but never expected :) Next chappie up very soon.


End file.
